Hidden
by Nyanonymous
Summary: She was ANBU, hunter nin, medic nin, highly accomplished. being suddenly thrown back into and ex's life, doesn't pose well for her. Especially under the circumstances. I changed my mind and downed the rating guys!
1. Routine

Hope you like it this is my first ever fanfic!! anyway please read and review!! and don't worry this will end up being a gaasaku fic, I just haven't gotten there yet. And I would love it if someone would want to be my beta reader!!

* * *

'_thoughts'_

**'_inner sakura or shukaku'_**

**Hidden Behind Broken Glass**

She waited, surrounded by trees and lush green vegetation. They hadn't sensed her presence yet, and they never would. The features of her cat ANBU mask glittered gold, from the moonlight. The black mask covering her head, prevented any thing from being traced back to her. Her small gloved hands with ebony claws protruding, twitched with anticipation. She needed to finish this. The rustle of leaves below her stirred her, she heightened her senses, prepared for anything.

"Jerrol think we lost 'em?" a gravely voice quite out of breath inquired.

"They're long gone by now Hannaku... We're home free!!" and equally strained voice, but more exuberant stated. The men were dressed in brown, obviously from Thunder, and just the men she was looking for. With expert balance she stealthily landed behind the second man. They never even saw her coming.

"Well well well... look who I've found... the S-class missing nin. If I'm not mistaken."

"Bitch!! How did you find us??" the first man snapped.

"Such naughty language..." she raised her head, as her hand flexed. While the two men were captivated by her cold deceiving emerald orbs, her and slowly rose tenderly caressing the second man's face. "Jerrol... goodbye." with that two syllable word, she sliced through Jerrol's head, before Hanaku could blink, she was before him, her hand over his heart.

"Please... don't do this.." he whispered, he could feel the points of her claws, he never thought he would be scarred of death.

"Why?"

"I-I'll do anything." he stood, shocked as she stood to her full hight. If he were standing she would reach his stomach, but as of now, she was eye level. Her gaze held him to the spot, he couldn't look away, even as she raised her other hand to her face. As she pulled off the mask, which the hood was attached; her long pink tresses spilled out before him like silk her bangs reached her cheek bones, her full rosy lips rose in a smile, filling her face perfectly. As she giggled, quite childlike her cheeks turned a dull shade of pink, making her heart shaped face look angelic.

"Now, why would I let you live?" she inquired, though by the look in her eyes, he could tell it was a rhetorical question. "It'd be so much easier for me," he was sweating profusely now. "If you were..." she seemed to contemplate her words... choosing carefully what to say, her smile quickly vanished.

"Disposed of." With those last two words the hand over his heart clenched. He had forgotten it was there and could only stare, flabbergasted into her endless emerald depths. The contracting hand pressed forward into his chest.

She twisted and pulled, and the blood that covered her body, and hand, dripped slowly onto the ground. As she held Hanaku's heart in her hand, she looked at it.

"Ugh... filth.." with that she expelled it into the nearest bush. Her mission was successful. Time to go back to Konoha.

She sped away once she had readjusted her mask and used chakra to boost her power. Though she was capable of making it back to Konoha without chakra in a hour, she didn't want to waste her time. Being there in fifteen minutes, would be beneficial, for her at least. Naruto wasn't expecting her for at least another hour. As she contemplated what she had done, she felt no pity, or remorse whatsoever, having done things like this often, she had gotten into the habit, of not caring about the people she was sent on missions to eliminate.

The big gates of the village welcomed her back... at 2am. Wasting no time she showed herself to the Hokage Tower. Passing the shingled buildings, and green trees, at a inhuman speed, she arrived at her destination within 12 seconds.

'A new record.'

'_hells yeah!! Now once you're done go rub it in Lee's face!! cha!!'_

'No. I really don't fee like it.' she immediately shrugged it off, and her inners rantings faded to a dull roar. She stood in front of the twin oak doors, and calmly knocked three times.

"Come in!" her shishou's voice resounded though the doors, but all for a lost cause.

"I already did" she stated as if it was the most natural thing to pop up behind the Hokage's desk at 2:03 in the morning.

"Sakura!!" Tsunade shouted spinning her chair around, and banging her feet on the floor.

"You do know that, this really wouldn't look good to the people if they saw you like this." faster that she could blink, Tsunade had swiveled the chair back into it's appropriate position. Her amber eyes glittered menacingly at her prize student, the green diamond on her forehead, glistened, and her blond locks were quite disheveled. Her green robe was clinging to her body like a second skin, accenting her large breasts. "Stressful day?" Sakura mocked.

"Hardly" was all she got, though her teacher was ready for a fight. "Well" she said, placing her chin on her hands, elbows on the desk. "What do you have to report?"

"Nothing of consequence." Sakura waved a hand dismissively, "They let their guard down long enough, and apparently the information we were given was valid."

"I see, well did you bring one back?"

"No."

"Oh well, your report it due tomorrow." Tsunade sighed.

"There's no need for that." Sakura then threw something on her desk, and continued, "I'll take my leave now."

'D_amn it!! why can't she have it in at the last possible second?? WHY??_'

"Oh Sakura," the busty blond called.

"What?"

"You'll be on hospital duty for two weeks, some of the patients are getting curious."

"I see. The regular schedule then?" a nod from the amber eyed female was not only her hint to leave, but her confirmation.

As Sakura slipped out of the tower her black outfit billowed slightly, the thick material she couldn't wait to rid herself of. Once the petal headed female arrived at home, she immediately set out a saucer of milk, and dried cat food. A calico cat responded by crying out, and stretching lazily before dismounting the plain blue couch, to sway leisurely up to it's food.

"Nao, the window's open." the small cat growled in approval, before turning it's golden-green orbs back to her meal. "Night girl." Sakura smiled, before disrobing on her way to her room. Her small apartment was only equipped with one bathroom and one bedroom, outside those, was a large area with mismatched furniture, that you could pick up at a garage sale, and and swinging saloon doors separated the living room from the kitchen. Which had a small island in the middle, but was only used for storing pots. Once she was stripped bare inside her room, did she take the time to look for some night clothes. Grabbing a black t-shirt, she had borrowed from Kakashi on a mission, and a pair of frog boxers, also borrowed from Naruto. She took those into the bathroom where, she immediately purged herself of the sweat and grime, with boiling water from the shower. Finished rinsing after soaping up, she slipped on the borrowed garments, which were far to large on her petite and feminine form; and fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. Falling into a deep dreamless sleep, that only one thing would wake her from.

* * *

Well did you like it?? Your reviews give me the strength to go on!! lol


	2. rereaquantied

Okay I've gotten really confused... something about hits, and weird chappie things and I got 5 alerts and 1 review and favorite... that was bad -.- Well if you alerted or, just didn't review, please tell me what I'm doing wrong, as I said before this is my first fanfic, so please give me pointers anywhere you can!! And THANKYOU for reviewing and Gaara will come in soon, but first Sakura has to go to Suna she is 21 in this fic... if i changed it sorry, Gaara's older than her by a month! OMG!! My Painful Symphony added me as a favorite author!! sorry everyone else, i just admire her work.

I do NOT own Naruto, if I did... cough cough... well... me and Gaara... use your imagination...

Also sorry for not posting that in the previous chapter... I just thought that since this was a FANFIC that I would not need to, write that... but I guess I do... and there is no possible way I could own Naruto... I'm an AMERICAN!!

_'thoughts'_

_**'inner Sakura'**_

**'Shukaku'**

The sun gently filtered though the blinds, bathing the cream colored room with a light hazy glow. A few song birds were chirping, bringing to life the large heap of sheets so artistically thrown together. The slight restlessness and moaning signaled consciousness, though still in the world of dreams, unable to escape it's soothing, melody of wistfulness, and nothingness that only exists when you're between awake and nothing.

But the peaceful, chirping of birds, that once a certain time passes is it's own wake up call, was not to last.

"Sakura-chan!!" the steady deep, yet slightly scratchy voice said through the apartment door, followed by three, bangs... loud bangs.

The once peaceful heap of sheets is no more, the door was jerked open at the precise time another volley of 'knocks' was to be dealt to the door. Using her expert reflexes, even though dimmed by sleep caught the wrist falling towards the green door in mid air. Before the owner of the arm could start to speak, she pulled his arm towards her flipping him over her back so that he was face up on the floor. Not finished there she straddles him and closes her small dainty hand around his neck, itching to slowly suck away at his life.

"S-Sakura-chan... I-I can't..." the man chokes out through his compacted throat.

As if awakened from a dream, or likely a sleep induced state, her half lidded eyes snapped open, revealing alarmed emerald, searching for the source of the sound. "What?" seeing her open door, wasn't really a comforting sight, but the view was breathtaking, the way the Hokage mountain rose up from the Earth, hiding the sun, but not it's light. Letting the pink and purple clouds mark the day as new.

"S-Sakura..." a faint masculine voice trailed off.

Realizing that she was accompanied by another, she looked down to see their predicament. Squealing with surprise, her vice like grip is immediately released. "Oh Naruto!! I'm so sorry!! What do you need water??" As she panicked, she failed to notice the position she was in.

"Ano... um.. Sakura-chan? Do you think you could get off me?" Naruto prodded.

"Oh sorry Naruto... here.." he took her outstretched hand for help. She then took the sight of him in.

The door was still hanging open, barely hanging on the hinges, through all of the abuse it had endured. The light shinning through gave him a glow no earthly man could posses. His unruly blond hair hung down in his eyes, and was getting rather shaggy, but still the unnerving bright yellow from her childhood. His cerulean orbs looked like he had been up for hours and were full of energy; the exact opposite of her dull green pools which were ready to spit fire. His orange and black jumpsuit, only added to the fact that he hadn't changed throughout his adolescent years. His face however, once was rounded now had the fine structure that made women quiver and adore. All in all her friend was pretty gorgeous, and under the jumpsuit was a killer body. Still yet to be phased by his masculine physique, and she doubted she ever would be, the young medic nin proceeded to do what any normal person would do in this situation.

"Naruto no baka." she seethed, not bothering to hide the venom in her voice. "Just what are you doing at _my_ house at.." she stole a quick glance at her kitchen clock over the door, resulting in an eye twitch, as her small form quaked with hardly suppressed rage. "5:32 A.M. May I ask?"

"Well ya see here Sakura-chan" as Naruto began his elaboration, he leaned against the wall across from her coat closet. "My shower broke, and since I was on my way over here to wake you up, because Tsunade-baa-chan said you'd be working at the hospital. I decided to get here early to I could shower and then go with you to Hokage Tower to get your schedule." he said mater o' fact folding his arms across his chest for a finish.

"Naruto no BAKA!!" Sakura let loose her pent up fury, and grabbed him by his shirt collar, threw him to the corner of the room. Punching him on the head, back towards the door before he could land with a chakra laden fist.

"Ooph! Sakura-chan!!" he whined ling in a heap over her doormat, head sporting a faint red mark, that was quickly tunning blue. His head was facing up and his body was bent over him in half with his toes touching the guard to her door.

"Don't ever come back here unless it's important." she hissed, voice dripping with venom and the promise that he wouldn't like what happened if he didn't obey.

"Bu-" she didn't let him finish, before slamming her door in his face. _'When did Sakura-chan get so scary? She's worse that Tsunade-baa-chan when she's angry, and Sakura-chan held back...'_ Naruto stood perplexed pondering his thoughts, while staring at the shining gold number _14, _marking that the apartment was Sakura's.

He tentatively knocked once more on her door. It was thrown open immediately. "What?" the malice in her words obvious even to someone as dense as him.

"Can I use your bathroom?" he asked hopeful, having his legs bent and crossed uncomfortably, showing his inner dilemma.

Her only response was to walk away leaving the door open or him.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!!" Naruto bellowed regaining his confidence. For that he received another hit to his already swollen cheek.

_'I'll be early for work, and he said that I needed to go to Hokage Tower to get my schedule, maybe something has come up?'_

_**'maybe, but I bet it'd be something was too simple shishou always sends us on that stuff when we're on hospital duty.'**_

_'no otherwise she'd tell me by bird, so why did she send Naruto?'_

_**'beats me, but watch out, those eggs are plenty done.'**_

Realizing that she had spaced out, not admirable for a hunter nin, she scooped out the eggs without a second thought, onto the Styrofoam plate next to her silver frying pan, on the island. Done with that, she checked up on her ramen, in the microwave. As she carefully took it out to inspect the noodles that were cold and soggy, with pieces and clumps of seasoning and broth powder she set it back in for two more minutes. Naruto walked through the swinging saloon doors.

"Something smells good Sakura-chan..." he trailed off, staring at the microwave.

"Yeah... Watch it, there's one in there for you too, and don't eat mine." She lectured, more than once Naruto hadn't kept that promise, and paid dearly for it. "I'm gonna go change."

Sauntering off to her room, Sakura began to pick out her clothes for the day

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As a bouncy blonde and a indifferent pinkette mad their way twords the Hokage tower, a dark eyed handsome devil stealthily made his way behind them. At least that's what he'd like to think.

"Hey, Lee-kun." the quiet reassuring voice of the experienced medic stated.

"Oh! Hey Fuzzy-Brows!" the loud obnoxious blonde bubbled over.

"Good morning Naruto! And how are you dear Sakura-chan? Well I presume?"

"Just fine Lee-kun, especially since I beat your record last night." she blinked innocently up at him. Fighting the smirk, that she was sure would have shown if not for her intense ANBU training.

"Well did you now? If that is the case... then I will run 500 laps around Konoha! with extra weights!" Lee declared, th sun shinning off his black bowl cut, wide eyes, naturally large, intense, but not frightening. His small lashes not offering any shade from the morning sun. The green jumpsuit, promising a hot sweaty day for whoever was dense enough to wear it, and orange weights made seem light as feathers. Truly Lee was strong and had potential, but he could only go so far.

"Yes, what was your time racing from the gates to Hokage Tower?" the analyzing emerald eyed beauty inquired.

"It was fifteen seconds! And that was at night!" the proud boy offered.

"Well that's awesome Lee! You better believe I'm getting a spar from you soon!" the blonde picked back up.

"With or without weights?" the petite female who's head only reached Lee's chest, and Naruto's upper stomach.

"Why without. You don't really think I would cheat myself while making a record, do you Sakura-chan?" the overly large dense forest of brows knitted together in concentration, staring at the pinkette.

"Oh, I see... I got 12 seconds at night, in full gear." she pondered out loud "But I guess it was just luck huh?" she said quietly, eyes downcast. for good measure.

"Ne Sakura-chan," the blonde boy elbowed playfully at her. "Why don't we have a race, and then see who beats who?"

"That would be wonderful Naruto! And be careful Sakura-chan, I will not hold back." The bowl cut glistening blindingly from the sun that was starting to reach for the top of the sky.

"Deal." She stated plainly and decisively. "See you at the gates, Naruto go to Hokage Tower and you'll see who wins, do a kage bunshin no jutsu to set up a perimeter, and start us off."

"Hai Sakura-chan!" the overeager blonde shouted his acceptance. In a flash all three were gone and presumably at their destinations.

"The shadow clones are late." the cold indifference of the voice startled Lee out of his stupor.

"Yeah." was his genius response, luckily for him, the shadow clones, appeared in a line on the rooftops, and one Naruto came from the side of the worn and weathered wooden gate, to start them.

"Lee-kun." Sakura started, she only received a look as acknowledgment. Turning to stare into his coal black eyes, she smirked our malevolently. "Don't hold back."

"Ready..." the shadow clone started, on his toes from the tension. "Set..." if the real Naruto was here he wouldn't have been as surprised as Lee, for despite his density, Naruto was the Hokage in training and he knew very well those in ANBU. Lee wasn't high enough in the ranks to know th real identity of the Captain. And he was shocked that sweet little Sakura-chan could be so lethal sounding.

"...GO!!"

And in a flash both Lee and Sakura were burs of motion, Lee had remove his weights, and thought he would easily win now that he had daylight on his side, but as he reached the tower he saw Sakura leaning against the banister of the terrace outside the Hokage's office.

"10 seconds Lee..." She said just loud enough for him to hear on the ground.

"What'd you get?" the flabbergasted man managed to voice.

"...six... Listen I really have to go Tsunade is already mad that I'm out here." she said returning to her usual sweet demeanor.

"Okay I'll see you later then Sakura-chan! After I run the 500 laps with extra weights! Maybe then I can beat your youthfulness." he proclaimed.

But the pink haired siren easily tunned him out.

_'he's nice, but...'_

_**'a bit annoying?'**_

_'that's being mean, no I think it's just me, he was one of my later friends..'_

_**'yeah but when we are nice, we don't have to fake it around him.'**_

_'you do have a point.'_

The rhythmic sound of nails being tapped in sequence upon a hard surface greeted Sakura's ears as she eased through the balcony doors into the Hokage's office. Her shissou was reading a scroll and Naruto was already waiting.

"Good job! You beat Fuzzy-Brows by 4 seconds!" he praised holding his finger up to correctly represent the number.

"Naruto shut up!" the Hokage ground out. She was met with silence. "Fuck!" she swore, "This is the biggest bullshit I've ever heard of!"

"What is?" her prodigy inquired in her collected voice. Only understanding from years of knowing the girl, Tsunade knew that Sakura would deal out hell once she heard the contents of her next mission.

"Naruto... bring Hyuuga Neji here." with that Naruto wisely dismissed himself from the dangerous females. "I'm sorry Sakura, but you won't be working the hospital." that got the younger female's attention.

"Pardon?"

"I've just received a scroll from the Kazekage, it seems that he is in need of someone to teach his incompetent ANBU."

"And? You wouldn't have sent for Neji if that was it, I could teach them fully in six months." the young woman stated, looking at her nails.

To any outsider it would seem that she was cocky, but Tsunade knew that Sakura very well could, and that she only spoke of what she could do, she was much to conservative to boast; especially if she wasn't sure she could do it.

"Well it seems that they've had some border problems with bandits, and such you know minor S-classed criminals." the other kunoichi nodded. "Well to promote good will, and strengthen ties, they propose that they exchange, one of their ANBU for one of ours."

"You mean swap Captains." that simple fact stung, that she would be replaced, by a Sand kunoichi.

"Yes, essentially, you will be making your own schedule it the Kazekage, and you will teach not only his medics, as a pastime, but his ANBU as well."

"Understood. But if their ANBU captain is here to teach us then..."

"No their Captain is here to learn from us, since ties will be much stronger in five months when Naruto is taking over, this is to satisfy his people that we won't back out. Also so that the village can strengthen, in warriors and healers. Their Captain will receive training from the Hyuuga and teach us new techniques."

"Ah. So is that all?"

"Not quite, we don't know who they will be sending, and I promise that they will be surprised the only got one kunoichi to work both. All we know is that it will be someone close to the Kazekage. Like Temari or Kankuro. You will pack light, get new clothes there, and bring you cat with you, I won't have someone house sit. You'll be staying with the Kazekage. Geshia try not to pick any fights, we want to have good relations."

"Hai, hai." she waved her shishou off blatantly. Responding soundly to her code name that enemies and the village called her. It seemed strange to her that the village had accepted that their leader's right hand personnel, was publicly called a whore. But it couldn't be helped, she moved with such fluidity, and grace, people who saw her described her movements as a dance, so she supposed that they meant it as a dancer, not whore.

"Sakura," Tsunade sighed as the young woman unabashedly showed her boredom. "You leave today, and once you get there you will be under the Kazekage's orders he will be in complete control of you. I'm not finished!" she snapped. Cutting off the kunoichi's witty reply. "He will also train you, and you will have to do missions and anything he requests of you during your stay. Do I make myself _clear_?"

"Perfectly, shishou." Sakura sighed exasperatedly. "When do I leave?"

A devious smirk formed on the busty blonde's pink lips, her amber eyes, glinting with sadistic cruelty.

"As soon as you pack a change of clothes, all your gear, weapons, and anything else. They expect you by nightfall. If you're gonna be slow, you can leave at four."

"Fine four it is then." the pinkette huffed, and poofed away to her house to start backing.

_'Why do these things happen to me Kami-samma?'_

_**'Because, it's obvious we did something bad in another life.'**_

_'You just have to put in your two cents don't you?'_

_**'A little grouchy are we?'**_

_'...'_

_**'I wouldn't be to worried, with the Suna heat, just imagine all the sexy bodies we'll see.'**_

_'...maybe...'_

With that she began packing her essentials, toiletries, bra's panties, the few thongs she owned, pajama's. Tank tops, anything that she could use for lounging around. Her two ANBU uniforms, were packed first at the bottom, well one was. she packed the black one that was all black, but had a navy strap to tie on her katana. She decided to appear as the ANBU first and then the medic. Her trademark uniform, which was custom made, as was her cat mask, was forest green. It was such a deep shade it bordered on black, but could fit into any background, even the dull brown of sand. There were to white marks on the black strap of the back; just thin triangles. All of her armor was black, as customary for the hunter-nin. Having gotten everything together, her weapons and soldier pills, stashed away, and her black katana, with a small deep green leaf near the hilt of the sheath and dark green cloth cushioning the handle of the sword, with white strings at the end.

Her cat's belongings were easy and done before she could blink and she dropped all her food off at Naruto's place, leaving cat food to stock her selves, she took as mush as she could carry. She then with nothing else to do to pass the time, called up her Kiri to her and held the small calico as she drifted to sleep, till four.

She was sitting, blackness surrounded her, there was nothing she could do. Her limbs wouldn't respond all the faces of those she had ever harmed, even unintentionally, floated through her vision. She saw her friends in pain and anguish, things she blamed herself for. While distraught within her mental trap, unable to escape while asleep tossing and turning were her only release. As Naruto drifted through her mind she was forced to relive every experience she ad d with him, where he had barely survived, while protecting her. As she was about to scream in anguish at her fox brother's misery, intense jade eyes easily broke through the fog of her emotions, and calmed her, chasing away all the horrible images, and feelings. Leaving he with the odd sensation of security, and comfort, something he had only ever felt with _him_. But she lost all coherent thought as she scummed completely to the deep realms of unconsciousness, where there was nothing but a warm blanket of blackness to welcome her tired mind.

As a sleepy emerald orb cracked open at the insistence of a small feline, the grumpy kunoichi regretted ever feeling attachment to e cat. A quick glance at the clock on her night table, told her all she needed to know.

"SHIT!" as the pinkette quite ungracefully fell out of her entanglement of her sheets and with only the speed only training and skill can bring, she jumped into her ANBU uniform and shouldered her pack. Proceeding to the door of her small, but richly furnished apartment, her cat on her heels, she completed the security jutsu, and locked the door.

"Kiri, come on kitten, let's get you changed." she spoke like a mother would to a hesitant child. As the small cat came forward to her master, she obediently sat still at the larger female's feet. Completing rapid combinations of hand seals, the fragile feline grew to twice the size of a tiger, ready to respond accordingly to her master's emotions, and commands. Shifting on her newly enlarged paws, Kiri settled into her new size, and purred as she rubbed against her master.

"Good girl." was her praise, and the cat new better then to take it for granted. Her master rarely gave comments of praise, and when she did, no matter how casual it was something to be ecstatic about. The Geshia, of Konoha pulled her hood over her head and began to jump to the gates.

"The Hokage, said she left a scroll for me here." the soft melodic voice that could only be described as feminine, drifted across the breeze to the gates attendants that night. "Well?" impatiently a figure in deep forest green stepped out of the shadows, a monstrous sized animal obediently following.

"Yes Geshia-san, Hokage-samma left a scroll for you." the older patrol man responded rather casually. Although he had learned manners in front of her he still tried to look good.

"Thank you Genma, always a pleasure." she said, her voice obviously trying to hide most of her laughter, most. Genma had learned the hard way that Geshia wasn't to be messed with, few knew her true identity, and he hadn't been one of them, and drunkenly flirting with her, after she had returned from a mission, didn't work to well, luckily Kakashi had made a joke, and managed to get him out alive.

"Yeah, here's your scroll." He said, rather put out that his chunnin partner was finding this exchange humorous.

"I'd love to stay and catch up Genma, but we're running a little late." with that said, she and the abnormally large feline disappeared.

As the Geshia sped through the forest of fire country with her loyal feline behind her all the way, her senses were on overdrive. Having left him years ago, after she had stayed to teach at the hospital, she didn't know what to expect. Was her inner turmoil really worth it? Did she really want to throw all they had, had away, just like that?

With sand from the tips of her sandaled toes, to the end of the horizon, all she could see, she paused to enjoy the serenity of it all. Her cat nudged her, and the emotion in the felines eyes was nothing she had seen before. It was loyalty, promise, and strength, but most importantly support. With her extended claws she removed her porcelain mask. the desert breeze stirred her tresses, letting them softly caress her face, a faint sad smile, graced her features, the moonlight, almost as high as it could go in the sky, traced her angelic face. Sincere emerald eyes, locked with loving yellow.

"Thank you." as Sakura the Geshia of Konoha, whispered those words to her cat, a single crystal tear escaped, the dam she had constructed over all those years in ANBU. The leaves rustled and she disappeared into the ocean of sand.

The gates to the hidden sand village, were beginning to close for the night the speeding figure of green, and a large dark mass flew past the gates just before they closed.

"Here's the scroll." the cat masked figure said, monotone voice bone chilling, if they hadn't had to report personally to their Kazekage they would've shook in fear, but alas he would always have the most bone chilling voice, especially when he was mad.

Confirming the Hokage seal the dark figure, left, with the scroll as quietly as it came, the gracefully lumbering mass following.

_'Oh Kami-samma, how much did I miss this place?'_

_**'I don't know girl, but now it feels like we're home... there's just one thing, w-'**_

_'please, don't go there, not now.'_

_**'if you insist. but it'll be all you when we see **_**him****_ again.'_**

Landing with cat like grace atop the building adjacent to the Kage tower, ironically the hospital, the ANBU captain mentally prepared her walls. With that done, she slunk into the tower, rather difficult when there are lot's of people, then you in forest green with a exceedingly large calico cat, following you. So she went around, and landed on the balcony that overlooked the whole of the village.

It had grown since her absence, more houses, and shops, it was hard to believe that this highly economic village was in need of more protection, it looked just fine. But that was only if you overlooked, how shabby some of the homes were. Poofing into the office, of her new commander, she seated herself, as her cat lazily lay behind her, and began to wash it's paws from the long journey. Not even looking up from his work, the young red headed man still signed paper after paper. His eyes downcast scanning over the material, made it so that all you could see was the black, surrounding his orbs. his strong jaw, and defined nose, made him look aristocratic, his lips, were indescribable, not to big, or small, just right, with the lower one slightly fuller, and a pale pink, just barely perceptible against his, pale complexion. The bed head that his hair, refused to do anything else, gave him the bad boy look that every girl, swooned at. The magic spell that his deep baritone voice could weave, caught everyone, and everything. She too had been caught under the spell he unwittingly wove around her senses. Thanks to the comforting presence she knew that eventually he would have to know who she was, she chose to get it over with sooner than later. With the elongated claws, she remover her mask, and pulled the hood, from her head, letting the few strands, that had escaped her braid on the trip, frame, her heart shaped face.

The musky exhilarating smell that engulfed the room, was like a fresh breeze floating over the baking desert, with sandalwood added somewhere in there. His dominating presence, left her breathless, and the way his hands, confidently scribbled down his name, in that untidy barely legible. Secretly she marveled at that writing that she hadn't seen in years. Subconsciously she was reminded of calloused hands caressing her body, and running up her sides.

As the most powerful, man in the village, probably tied with Naruto in strength, raised his head to look at the Geshia of Konoha. It was obvious that the years had been very good to her, becoming ANBU captain and her features, had more definition than before. She grew her hair out, and it was at least twice as long as it was during the chunnin exams. He could only guess that her body had filled out just as nicely as her face.

Her breath caught in her throat, as she struggled to rein in her erratic heartbeat. His high cheek bones framed by shaggy red hair, left her breathless, he had grown it out, or more likely didn't want to wast time getting it cut. The crimson tattoo stood out as always against his skin, his hair now, had a definite part in the front to show that mark. But those intense jade eyes that promised a fiery and passionate nature, were overcome with all sorts of emotions at once, it was impossible for her to read them. All to soon the stoic facade, returned, but his eyes still held an indescribable emotion. She realized then how her memories could never give his eye's the justice they deserved.

"Sakura.." he trailed off, and just the sound of her name rolling off his luscious lips, in that sexy baritone, was almost her undoing. The emotion behind his piercing jade orbs, almost brought up the long since dammed up tears, and emotions, that she couldn't stand if he saw her like this.

"Gaara." she said as softly as she could and still be heard. When she had bee here for seven months four years ago, there had been this toxic attraction to him that had never really subsided or decreased, in fact now that she was seeing him again, she felt the gravitational pull towards him stronger than ever. The mission to teach the medical staff about poisons and healing techniques, was a success, but they had lied and she stayed a month longer. And what a month it was! They had never acted on the urge to be close, until that last month. He couldn't remember how many times they had made love in that month, but she had left him, without a note, but Temari said that she was gone back to Konoha.

His sister, and brother, had become very attached to the pink haired medic nin, and were worried when she left. Temari was the only one who knew the extent of their feelings towards each other, Kankuro knew they had a relationship, but he didn't know the extent of it. He had gone into a rage and had to leave for a week to just kill in the desert, what he usually did when in a fit. Up until six years ago, that was the most effective way to calm himself, but then he found Sakura, and she calmed his anger better than anything, it also made him realize that she could rid him of his anger, not just subdue it like extensive exercise.

"I was sent here to train your ANBU, and help instruct, at the hospital." then handed him the scroll, careful to stay as far away from him as she could. Wordlessly he scanned the scroll.

"Hn... You will have to stay with me, Temari is gone, you'll have to cook." he said monotone. In this office he was the Kazekage, he could only ask her something personal away from the desk, for that she was relieved. "Sakura," his voice, full of emotion, she was out of luck. "Why?" he didn't need to elaborate, she knew what he was asking.

"I-I should go.." she stuttered.

_'DAMNIT!!'_

As she rose, quickly he appeared behind her and embraced her from behind. She so wanted to melt back into his arms, but she couldn't she wouldn't let him reweave the spell he held over her.

"Let me go!" she pleaded, she could ever stand up to him. Her cat was rather, unhappy with the situation, and began to growl.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked, more specifically this time.

"Let me go!" she she pleaded, on the verge of tears, but a distraction thankfully took place. From a most unlikely source, Gaara's assistant, Matsuri.

"Kazekage-samma, are those paper's..." the sandy brown haired woman, was tall and had a supermodel figure, one ever girl dreams of having, standing up to Gaara's nose, without heels, she was very attractive, and though her eyes were a yellow deceitful hazel, she was gorgeous. And she hated Sakura.

"What's _she_ doing here?" she spat her eyes ablaze with furry. Gaara still not choosing to release his beautiful pinkette, seemed to ponder, whether he wanted his assistant to know why his woman was back in his arms.

"Mission." was her only response, from the tall redhead. He didn't look up at her either, his eyes remaining fixed on Sakura's face. Which happened to be turned towards the menacing harpy. Emerald eyes, wide with fright, her small form began to shake in furry.

"I'm not here because I want to be." she stated simply and plainly, like it was a fact everyone in Suna should already know.

"Good. How long will she be staying here?" Matsuri said, again choosing to ignore Sakura, looking at her as if she was on a lower level, but mostly as if the smaller female didn't deserve to be in the aggressive redhead's arms.

"Six months, or longer. Depending on the circumstances." the pinkette woman said, bitter contempt all but seeping from her voice. "Excuse me Kazekage-samma. I should go settle in my room, I assume it's the same one as before?"

"Yes. Kankuro is there _ouka_." he purred out, as her small lithe frame shuddered in his arms he smirked. And bent down to whisper in her ear. "You're doing it again... don't make me stop you." A bright crimson blush made its way up to flush her cheeks, and aggravatingly enough she was indeed biting her lower lip.

"Hai, Kazekage-samma." she said loud enough for her cat to perk up, staring into his deep jade eyes, she had to stop herself before she got lost. It was a nasty habit he had, riling her up then ravishing her mouth among other things, after she lost all of her anger in his eyes. She simply hated it.

As she pulled away and donned her pack, she tried to avoid the stares she was receiving, not only to prevent herself from falling into the lustful jade eyes once more, but to preserve the little self control, she had around Matsuri.

"Why'd you come back? You aren't welcome here." Matsuri spat at the already, lethal kunoichi.

_'BIG mistake. and without further ado, Inner, please show her, her place.'_

_**'with pleasure.'**_

"_**BITCH!! How dare you think you can talk to me?!" **_the enraged Sakura spit out, in the blink of an eye, she was behind Matsuri, her claws ready to scratch her cheek, and a death grip around her neck._**"I could own your pretty little face in seconds." **_she whispered, only for her ears _**"You do not come in here acting like you own the place, especially while, I'm in the middle of something."**_

_'Okay stop now that's enough, you've scared her.'_

"_**Gaara,"**_ the inner spitfire that was Sakura purred out, in delight, as if saying his name was heaven's gift to her. **_"why don't you fire her? Or at least get her out of the way."_** she pouted.

_'STOP that's ENOUGH!'_

_**'fine.'**_

With a slight twitch of her hand, blood flowed in thin ribbons down Matsuri's cheek. "I'll take my leave Kazekage-samma." she said curtly. The only thing that had changed was that his arms were crossed, and he now, was laughing at her, through his eyes of course.

"Hn."

"Arigatou." with that she disappeared in a swirl of green leaves and cherry blossoms. Her large feline, was gone as well

well tell me what you think, i didn't know how to end this chapter, i hope this didn't seemed rushed.

forever

Nyanonymous


	3. Reasons

_I'll find you somewhere, I'll keep on tryin'_

_Until my dyin' day,_

_I just need to know, whatever has happened,_

_The truth will free my soul._

"Damn it!!"Sakura cursed under her breath, she couldn't believe that she let her emotions get the better of her. She was an Anbu captain for Christs sake! Just because she saw that bitch again did not mean that she could go on a rampage, especially when the reason she left Sunagakure in the first place was standing there, enjoying the show. How could he just watch? Standing there like it was a comedy.

A tear slid from her shinning emerald orb. No! this was not the time to cry. She should be lounging on a couch talking to Ino about shopping, or weapons with Tenten, or strategies with Hinata! Or they could all get together and go to the osen.

Not this.

Not being chased through Sunagakure by an incredibly zealous, possessive man. Who she didn't want to have to answer to. At least the question she knew he would ask.

_'Shy did you leave me?'_ She could hear it now. How could she explain something so simple, yet so incredibly complicated? It' not possible!

Stupid sand, stupid Gaara, stupid mission, stupid Tsunade... stupid! Stupid! STUPID!

He was ginning fast... why did chakra have to run out? Why?

Three... two... one.

The impact startled the rosette female, now within the circle of his arms. She was not going to get away. Not this time.

Not ever.

He had worried and wondered too long for her to just show up and leave, before he got his answers.

As he ground rose to meet the couple falling from the sky, they disappeared in a shower of sand.

To the Kazekage mansion.

Inside a room... one of the many there, sand swirled around the empty space in the center of the richly furnished room. Leaving behind no trace, and a strong jade eyed man, with a smaller woman, tucked firmly back into his chest. Possessive? Yeah a bit much.

Sakura, was terrified. Not that Gaara would hurt her. Kami no! He would rather demolish another village that risk putting her in harms way... he probably would die if she told him her Anbu stories.

Gaara gently began to steer her to the creamy couch before the floor to ceiling windows of the room. Turning her to face him he gracefully sat down on the couch. Continently depositing the petite female in his lap.

Straddling his upper thighs with her knee's, Sakura was to perplexed to realize that Gaara was just staring at her... no conviction, none at all.

Yet.

"Now. Why did you leave me?" he demanded.

"Gaara, can't this wait till..." _never_ she trailed off. "Sometime with light?" she finished lamely. Dropping her gaze to carefully inspect the seaming of his shirt. Sometime during the transition, between the street, to the room, to the couch, he had mysteriously rid himself of his Kage robes.

The plain black shirt highlighted his defined muscles, yet still left so much to the imagination.

His stare had grown fiery, she could feel it burning through her head.

"Look at me." it was supposed to be pleading, well as close to pleading as the great Gaara could get. But instead what was delivered was a harsh whisper, through clenched teeth no less.

Flinching, Sakura withdrew all the more to herself... not what he wanted.

Gently moving one of his hands, from her waist, to cup her chin ant tilt her face up to his. Their noses almost touching, she slowly, tentatively bought her emerald orbs up to lock with his own jade.

She almost melted under the passionate, and possessive stare he gave her. Instead, she reacted in the most unfathomable way possible...

The out burst of tears, clearly stunned the male, and all anger, or agitation left his being. Instead he was overcome by worry and fear. Was she scared of him? Why is she crying?

Immediately, he wrapped her up in his arms. Gently rubbing soothing circles on her back, he really had no idea what to do for her, as he gently rocked her back and forth.

He had always been like this. Comforting and strong, even during the worst times, he always kept his cool, and influence her reactions. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck in a choke hold, she more fully sobbed on his shoulder.

Letting his warmth seep into her, chasing the chilly emptiness out of her very bones. He let her finish her episode, trying not to feel useless while doing so.

As her wailing died down to just a few occasional hick ups, he once again, turned her face to meet his.

Emerald eyes, warily looked back into his, silently asking for clemency... he was merciless.

"Now, why did you leave me?" he once again demanded.

Sighing with resignation, she began. "I was scared. And... I heard things... about.." She trailed off, not daring to meet his eyes.

"What things?" he questioned clearly puzzled.

"Things, like... Matsuri, she kept on telling me how much you liked the things that she did... and she was very insistent that you liked attention around your inner thighs a-" she finally confessed... heh, jackpot!

"Wait." He cut her off, a finger to her lips. "She was going to tell you about our nonexistent sex life?" He couldn't contain the hilarity of the situation, chuckling darkly near the end of his sentence.

"It is not funny!" Sakura gasped, completely flabbergasted that he would even consider all of the hurt she had gone through to be funny.

"I'm sorry," his eyes still gleamed with rueful amusement. "But it's just so far fetched." Letting that sentence sink in as he scrutinized her face.

Her large doe like eyes, slowly began blinking, then began a more rapid series, as her eyes began to sparkle with liquid fire.

"I'm sorry _ouka_." he purred out. "But you must understand it."

And she did... it was just to hard to believe, when you had a tall pretty, well as pretty as you could be covered in makeup; woman shoving all of her knowledge of other males into her face. Except, under the pretense that it was her man she was talking about.

"Now, as for that other matter." he began. Although he left it hanging, she knew full well that he would expect her to fully answer. And be quite specific about it.

"I was scared." she said again.

"Oh, do tell why." his monotone was rather intimidating.

"I-I had never felt that way before, not even for Sauske, and it just frightened me, that I could be capable of caring for someone, so unimaginable deep, that I would do anything for him. It scared me, so I ran away..." she didn't elaborate, he didn't need her to, he knew what happened from there.

Gently, he slowly placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth, lingering, waiting.

Timidly she responded, slanting her face to kiss him more fully. Arms tightening their already iron grip around his neck.

His hand began to move, one up to her face to cup her cheek, deepening the kiss in the process. Lightly tracing her mouth, he asked for entrance. His tounge plunged into her sweetness, devouring her. His free hand gently began massaging her back, slowly going lower finally coming to her hip, where he was content to leave it.

She had forgotten exactly how passionate he was. Slowly moving her weight to her knee's she lifted her body, and cupped both of his cheeks, pulling him closer. Letting him know in to small terms exactly how much she had missed him.

His hands slowly began to travel under her shirt, and he deftly undid her undergarment. Standing, as she wove her legs around his waist, he moved to the bed. Kiss never breaking, he planned to make good use of it.

--

I'm sorry, I know I should finish it, but I'm just too tired... Oh! Guess what? I beat the time for school tryouts for the swim team!! YEAH!! I mean not only is swimming fun, but I mean I get to see hot guys on a daily basis... in speedo no less. I know... be jealous.

Now this was my first time ever writing something that involves affection... I hope I didn't screw it up... hopefully it will get better. And for those perverted individuals, I will be attempting smut, no matter how bland it is in the future... I haven't found a story to wreck yet though.

Your reviews are all appreciated... and I respond to them... no matter how long it takes. So please tell me how you liked it... and I know it's short.

chow,

Nyanonymous


End file.
